Bonds That Won't Be Broken
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: Jane isn't as heartless as you think. Her brother, Alec, always manages to bring out her softer side... Based on a dream! Kinda OOC.


**A/N: So, since I had an incredibly weird dream (Like SM writing this!) I decided to write it down. You know when you try and find a story that you dreamed up but didn't write. It's just a bit of fun on my part, and since I feel like Jane would be a sucker for Disney, here we go..This is set in Twilight. I also think she's not heartless at all, just misunderstood.**

A crowd formed at the back of the Volturi's main door, and Jane rolled her eyes. Using her power tired her out. Especially when she had to focus on multiple individuals. Deciding disagreeing with Aro wouldn't work out very well, Jane adjusted her cloak and entered the building, a silence falling over the room. That's the thing Jane missed the most - arguing with people. She could still argue with Alec, of course, but that wasn't the same as a witty comeback to stun your opponent into a silence because your answer was better than theirs, not because you could incapacitate them with one look. Alec rarely let Jane have her own way without some questioning.

With a pout and a sigh, she joined her brother at the front of the guard, scanning the crowd for signs of restlessness. Upon seeing none, she relaxed. It wasn't like anybody could win a fight against her, anyway. Paying attention had never been Jane's point, no, so when a newborn lunged towards her, and she didn't even look up, Alec had to step in to protect her. It had always been like that, even when they were humans. Infuriated, Jane glared at him, sending him a silent thought of, "I can protect myself!". He sighed and gave the newborn his senses back. Jane turned to look at him. He was tall, much taller than she was, and bulky with muscle. He scowled at her. Jane smirked, knowing even with his strength, he was no match for her, which seemed to anger him even more. A snarl involuntarily escaped Alec's mouth, as he stepped closer to his twin, clenching his fists by his sides.

With a smile thrown in her brother's direction, a genuine grin, her dimple showing, Jane turned to face her newest victim with a scolding look sketching on her features. She tutted. "That was a bad move, you know," she said quietly, biting her lip. She took a step back. "You've simply forced my hand. Are you going to tell us where your creator is?" The newborn shook his head, his dirty blonde hair shaking with him. Jane raised an eyebrow, her jaw clenched. She tilted her head. "I believe you'll be more inclined to do so in a moment." Taking a breath, Jane narrowed her eyes in the direction of the man before her. His velvet eyes red and narrowed matching her own, and Jane smiled. "Pain."

The vampire's face contorted in pain and, crippled, he fell to the floor. Jane sighed, released the pain for a moment, and changed her face into one of interest. "So, who created you? Or did I not give you a high enough dose? Maybe I should try again."

"No! No," said the vampire. "Please, please no. God forbid!" Jane did find it strange, praying to god in your time of need. She'd tried it. Did it work? Like hell did it work. She was burned at the stake, and god did not a damn thing about it. She's still bitter. "I'll tell you anything you wanna know!" Rolling her eyes, she walked back towards her brother. Her job was done. But just for measure, she shot the vampire a look of disgust.

"Jane, my dear, that's enough." Jane's head snaps up in the direction of _her_ creator, and she frowns a little.

"What?"

"I said, that's enough, my dear. He'll tell us, because we don't give second chances." A sound of irritation crossed her lips, and she swept out of the room, her cloak swishing against her legs. They were used to their little members temper tantrums, especially Jane's, so they weren't surprised, just annoyed. Alec swiftly followed, but was confused when he couldn't find her in their main room, nor in the bedroom they shared for reading and clothes storage.

Alec looks around some more, and stops at the door of the hall. He grips the door frame, closing his eyes to hear more carefully. He smiles at the mental image he sees, as he hears the opening to his sister's favorite movie playing in the study. Without making a sound he finally finds Jane, and watches her for a moment.

She's curled in the fetal position, her blue laptop propped on one of her pillows. Her arms are scrunched up by her face, and her legs are folded under herself. Her fair hair is spread out on the pillows, and she's blinking slowly, like she's tired. Jane faces the screen properly for a moment, skipping the first part. She doesn't tell anyone else, of course, but Alec knows everything about her, and she skips the first part of her favorite film. It makes her sad. He smiles at her.

He joins her, sitting up against the wall, her hair annoyingly getting all over him. He just smooths it out, and tries to comfort her. He knews she's feeling rotten, and hates when that happens. She turns to face him.

"Stay with me?" She says it in such a tiny voice, his heart breaks for her. He nods.

"Of course I will." He settles down, starting to get into the film.

So they spend the rest of their evening together, content in each others company, watching "Up". He'd do anything for his sister, even watching a Disney film. She's happy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
